Battle of the Bands!
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: Utau, Amu, Rima, and Yaya are participating in Battle of the Bands! They are up against Saaya's band, Saaya's Beauty, and Ikuto's band, Midnight Moon. Who will win? Read to find out! I do not own Shugo Chara! Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yaya x Kairi, and Nadeshiko x Tadase.
1. Band

"Hey guys! Did you see the new Battle of the Bands poster?" Yaya squealed.

Yuiki Yaya

Freshman

Status: Crybaby

"Well I didn't pay much attention to it since I'm not gonna do it anyway," Utau replied.

Hoshina Utau (Disguised celebrity)

Freshman

Status: Popular to low, for being friends with Yaya

"YOU'RE NOT!?" Yaya screeched.

"Yaya!" Amu yelled, putting her hands over her ears. "What's the big deal anyway?"

Hinamori Amu

Freshman

Status: Popular to low, for being friends with Yaya

"Well, Yaya thought since you and Utau love singing maybe we could make a band," Yaya explained. "And also Yaya doesn't like everybody teasing Yaya and Yaya's friends."

"Yaya, call me Kira," Utau pointed to herself.

"I don't think she wants you to reveal her identity," Rima joined in, looking up from her gag comic.

Mashiro Rima

Freshman

Status: Popular to low

"Hey girls, we're gonna make the most awesome girl band ever! It's called Saaya's Beauty!" Saaya interrupted, spinning towards them. "And it's gonna win! I'm gonna sing Meikyuu Butterfly and Black Diamond!" Her personal cheerleaders did a little dance and jumped up, saying, "Gooo Saaya-sama!" Rima rolled her eyes.

Yamabuki Saaya

Senior

Status: Popular

Utau and the girls looked at each other. Utau glared at Saaya.

"I'm not letting HER sing MY songs!" Utau exclaimed. "I mean look at her! She's- Ugh! Come on, girls, we're getting ourselves a band!" Utau started dragging Yaya, Rima, and Amu away. They stopped at the poster about Battle of the Bands.

"W-we'll have to a-audition…" Amu pointed out shakily.

"Just character change!" Rima said. "Such a baby." She murmured.

"Well… I'm not scared! Who said I'm scared!?" Amu exclaimed.

"She's acting stubborn again…" The girls sighed.

"Wait, wait. Calm down, guys." Utau pointed to the Band Requirements section. "There has to be at least one lead singer, lead guitar, drummer, and bass. Other instruments are accepted if the judges approve of them."

"Well drumming will be easy…" Rima muttered.

"All right, Rima can be the drummer!" Amu said. "I think I would like to be do lead guitar."

"Utau could be the lead singer," Yaya suggested. Utau nodded.

"I know how to play violin, too, if you need that," Utau offered.

"And Yaya knows some guitar! Yaya'll do bass guitar! I can also play some piano," Yaya said, getting excited.

Amu nodded. "All right then, so U- Kira will be the lead singer and also play violin, Rima will be drummer, I will be lead guitar, and Yaya will be bass guitar and sometimes keyboard, right?" Amu confirmed. The girls nodded. "So for the audition song…"

"Black Star?"

"Meikyuu Butterfly?"

"Black Diamond?"

"How about Haunted by Taylor Swift?" Rima suggested. The others agreed.

"But we'll need costumes, too. I want to surprise my audience, and I don't think we want to lose fans because of our social status," Rima said, calmly placing her gag manga back into her backpack.


	2. Auditions!

**Unfortunately, I couldn't put the lyrics in anymore because a _critical union_ (wink, wink) told me I can't and stuff... So yeah.**

"Are we really sure about this?" Amu asked, getting nervous again as they stopped in front of the audition room. She was wearing a black, laced school uniform with leg warmers, Xs in her hair, and a belt. (Like her usual one). She had turquoise blue hair in two ponytails (Like Miku from Vocaloid.) Her eyes were sea-green. *

Rima was wearing a gothic corset-like purple and black top with a matching skirt with black lace edges. She had arm warmers made of black lace. She had burgundy-colored long hair tied in a high side ponytail and sparkling purple eyes.

Utau wore a gray and black dress with a corset-like top and a skirt. She had gray leggings with knee-high boots. She had curly orange hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Yaya had black ribbons in her blonde hair. She wore a puffy black skirt with a matching top with puffy sleeves. She wore shiny black knee-high boots. Her eyes were sparkling blue.

"Here goes nothing," Utau muttered as she pushed open the door. The girls took a deep breath, and stepped in.

The auditorium was large, with a big stage with a drum set, a piano, and five microphones with stands already set up. There were only three judges.

"Okay, make this count, girls," Utau said. They stepped onto the stage. Yaya sat down next to the piano. Amu set to readying her guitar. Rima sat behind the drums, drumsticks ready. Utau tuned her violin, and then took the microphone from its stand. Utau looked at the girls, and they nodded.

"1,2, a 1234," Rima counted them off, and they started. Rima struck the cymbals and began the song. Utau played her violin and Amu strummed her guitars. Amu did a little guitar solo, and then grabbed the microphone and started singing. Yaya played piano in the background.

Amu sang the first two lines, then stepped back after the word "break". She started playing her guitar again for Utau. Utau sang, then stopped as Yaya did a singing solo.

Rima struck her drums again. Amu sang the chorus, letting the girls join in after. Yaya sang the next chorus, followed by Rima. The girls all joined in for "now I'm haunted!"

They all paused and focused on their instruments. Rima grabbed her microphone again and sang, with Yaya joining in on "to you." Amu and Utau sang the next line, and then Amu did a solo, followed by Utau's solo. Yaya sang the following chorus, and then Amu sang the one after that.

Amu did a guitar solo with Yaya playing piano in the background.

Amu strummed her guitar softly. They took turns singing, with Rima in the background.

All four girls sang the next two choruses. Rima, Utau, and Amu did the repeat of the first few verses of the song. Yaya sang "Never ever thought I'd see it break," and Amu sang the last verse.

They all stopped at the same time.

The judges were clapping, standing up and patting the girls on the back.

"You're in! Though we need some band information?" They asked.

Amu turned red. How did they forget their made-up band names?

"I'm Dark Dia, 12," Utau replied, putting her violin back in its case.

"I'm Dear Baby, 12 years old!" Yaya squealed.

"T. Dancer, 12," Rima said, looking away.

"And I'm… Amulet Goth," Amu finally said. "12, too."

"Our band name is…" Utau looked around for an answer. "Heart Key!"

The judges nodded and wrote down the information. The girls sighed in relief and thanked Utau.

"See you girls later! Wish you luck!" The judges said.

"Yay! Yaya and her friends get to be in the contest!" Yaya pumped her fist in the air and jumped up and down.

"Yaya, you shouldn't talk like that. We're still in our costumes," Utau scolded.

"Alright, that was close… Let's see who we're up against," Amu looked at the band names on the poster. "Midnight Moon," Amu read. "Cool name. If only we thought of it first." She slumped.

"That sounds like something Ikuto would name his band," Yaya commented. "But Yaya doesn't like Ikuto. Ikuto bullies Yaya and her friends." She started wailing. Amu kneeled down and tried to comfort her.

Rima poked Amu on the shoulder. "What?" Amu demanded.

"Shouldn't we plan for our next performance first?" Rima asked.

"Oh, yeah… My parents will probably let us go to the mall together," Amu said, gesturing to Utau, who was staying at her house, since she had nowhere else to go to.

"Yaya's mom wants me to be with friends more, too," Yaya said. "What about you, Rima?"

"I'm not sure… I'll call them," Rima flicked open her cell phone and started punching in numbers. "Hi, mom. Can I go to the mall with my friends on… Sunday? … I know, mom. I will, don't worry. … Yes, they'll be with me… Very protective… OK, thank you mother." She closed her phone and nodded to the girls. "She let me." They all sighed in relief.

"Alright then, so Sunday?" Utau asked. The girls nodded.

***If you don't want to read about the costumes, then just skip it. I usually don't put important info in those paragraphs.**


	3. Charas and the Mall

Rima's POV

I walked through the hallway cautiously, careful to spot any outstretched legs, banana peels, or anything that could make me trip and fall. I was most likely safe, though, because Saaya and her team of cheerleaders would be crowding around the Battle of the Bands auditions result poster. Ikuto's group would be on the other side of the school.

I needed to find a chance to look at it myself, without anybody seeing me. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious that "T. Dancer" was "the Nerdy Rima." I kept my ears open, trying to catch a conversation about "Heart Key."

"Hey, who's number one right now?" Someone asked. They lowered their voices. "Please don't let it be Saaya."

"It's not," A girl answered. "It's some new band called Heart Key. The popular boy band Midnight Moon is following very close behind, though. Saaya's band is third."

Joy bubbled up inside me. _My _band is in _first _place, so far! But what was this about "Midnight Moon?" So it's a popular boy band… There's some competition there. I was also surprised that Saaya's band was in third place. How did she get third place with _that _kind of voice? Probably one of her wannabes. I better go tell Utau, Amu, and Yaya. They would be overjoyed at the news. _I want to see Saaya's face when she realizes she's in _third _place instead of first, _I thought.

"That will be funny," giggled Kusukusu, hovering beside me.

"Kusukusu! I told you to stay in my back pack!" I scolded. Kusukusu stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nobody besides your friends can see me anyways," argued Kusukusu. I rolled my eyes. Just then, my foot caught on something slimy and I fell down. I heard someone snicker and looked up. Ikuto? Why is he here? He's supposed to be on the other side of the school.

"High five, Ikuto!" Kukai and Ikuto slapped high fives. Nagihiko bumped his fists with Ikuto. Kairi smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"I told you it would work," He said to Ikuto. I rolled my eyes at them and got up.

"Beat them up, Rima! Do it back to them! That would be funny!" Kusukusu laughed. I glared at her. Suddenly, the boys stopped talking and looked my way. Could they see Kusukusu? That would mean-

"Is she a-," A small cat-like boy flew out from behind Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto nodded. He has a chara!

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OUT!" Someone shrieked. A Japanese girl chara flew out of Nagihiko's pocket and started to hit the cat chara on the head. A long-haired boy chara wearing a beanie followed. Him, too? Why does he have a girl chara? And why does he have two? Never mind that; Amu had four. A green haired chara came out from behind Kukai and a Samurai chara (from behind Kairi) joined him. I just kept calm, raised my eyebrows at them, turned, and walked away to find Amu, Utau, and Yaya.

I found Yaya in the cafeteria buying (of course) candy.

"Oh, hey, Rima-chi!" She waved at me. "You want some candy?" I opened my palm and closed it in a fist. She did a small nod. She grabbed her candy and stuffed them in her backpack, then followed me into an empty hallway.

"You did the signal," Yaya said. "What happened?" I leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Really!?" I told Yaya to quiet down.

"We have to tell Utau and Amu!" Yaya grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway. We found Amu and Utau in front of a classroom and told them the news.

"I knew we could do it!" said Utau, doing a fist pump. Amu jumped up and down squealing. Sometimes she gets really out of character –or in this case, really in character. We straightened as some girls walked down the hall.

"Guys, don't forget about tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday, remember?" I whispered to them as soon as the girls left.

"Wait… What's on Sunday?" Yaya asked. I rolled my eyes; she can be so forgetful. "The mall!" Utau reminded her. The bell rang for first period and we left to go to our classes.

Sunday: Utau's POV

I woke with a start when I heard something shatter. I looked at the clock. 6:45

"What happened?" I gasped, and then groaned when I saw Amu running around the room, grabbing and stuffing things in her backpack while trying to put on her coat.

"Amu," I said. She continued to run around the house, muttering, "I'm going to be late!" over and over again.

"Amu," I said again, making it louder. She ignored me.

"Amu!" I yelled and seized her by the shoulders.

"We're going to be late!" She said.

"Today's Sunday!" I informed her. She froze and turned towards me.

"Eh?" She asked. Such a thickhead…

"There's no school today," I told her. She continued to stare at me blankly. "And the mall meeting isn't until noon." I added.

"Oh… I knew that!" She said, and then flopped back onto her bed. I sighed and go back in bed.

~Time Skip~

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Hinamori!" I waved as the car drove off. I walked towards the mall with Amu. "Where do we meet?" I asked her.

"In… front? -I think- of the store… Nordstrom? Um… Sears? Gap? Macy's?" Amu asked herself. I sighed and shook my head at her. I called Yaya with my cell phone.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Candy! _

_Beep!_

"What!?" I said, looking at my phone.

"Oh, Yaya's message before the tone is "Candy." Amu told me.

I called Rima.

_R- _"Hello?" That was fast.

"Hi Rima! The thickhead next to me forgot what store we were supposed to meet in front of."

"Store? We meet at the main entrance…"

"Oh… Why am I not surprised? Meet you there! Bye!" I glared at Amu. She smiled sheepishly.

"Main entrance it is!" She said.

We found Rima and Yaya at the main entrance waiting. We decided on a few stores and headed into the mall.

We arrived at Goth Revolution (I'm not sure if that's a real store) and picked out a few outfits and tried them on. We bought a few skirts, tops, and accessories and headed on to Black Moon. (Fake name.) There we bought some cute boots, gloves, and dresses.

"I'm hungry!" Yaya whined as we dragged her along. I rolled my eyes.

"You're always hungry!" I said.

"But I'm starving right now!" Yaya complained. I sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to eat?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Candy!" Yaya squealed.

"That doesn't make you full!" I pointed out.

"I want candy! Candy! Candy!" Yaya continued. We bought her _tons _of candy and continued on to shopping. By the time we were finished, we had all the costumes we needed for all our performances.

"Today sure was successful!" Amu said as we stood in line to buy hot dogs. Her guardians were playing beside one of the flowerpots with Il and El. Rima nodded.

"We got all you costumes for Heart Key," Rima agreed. Kusukusu laughed on her shoulder. Little did we know that we were being watched.

"They all have charas," Nagihiko observed.

"There's six of them by the flowerpot," Kukai said. "How much does the pinkie have?"

"I think the devil and angel are the blondie's," Ikuto said. "We got all the information we need. Come on, boys." He led the gang away.


	4. Trouble!

Utau's POV

I found Rima in hallway, reading her gag manga. I approached her and was about to say hi, but stopped when I spotted a flash of purple behind a potted plant. I walked over, but found nothing.

"What?" Rima asked.

"I just saw... Never mind," I waved my hand dismissively. "We need to plan a meeting for our next performance. Let's go find Yaya and Amu." I grabbed her hand and walked away, but when I turned the corner, I caught sight of a streak of purple again. Nah, it was probably just my imagination.

Amu's POV

"Yesterday was so fun!" I squealed. "I mean it was my first time hanging out alone with you guys."

"Yaya loved it too!" Yaya agreed. "Especially when Utau-chi bought me candy!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriousl-" I suddenly felt cold and wet. "What the-"

"Yeah, the mall was so fun!" Somebody mimicked in a high voice that sounded _nothing _like me. I looked down at my clothes. I was soaked in ice cold lemonade. I could hear people laughing around me. I turned to glare at whoever mimicked me. To my surprise (not), it was the one and only disgusting cat freak... Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I whipped my hand around, trying to slap him, but he dodged, and cat ears and a cat tail appeared. _Smack! _My hand found its target on... Kukai Souma, who was getting ready to dump rasberry iced tea on Yaya. Serves him right. Slowly, Kukai turned to look at me.

"You-" He tried to dump the drink on me, but somebody grabbed his hand, causing it to freeze.

"Get your filthy hands of _my _best friend," Utau growled, with crimson devil horns on her head, small, red, bat-like wings on her back, and a pointy devil's tail popping up. I spotted Ikuto sneaking up behind Utau.

"Watch out, Utau!" I said. There was a golden blur as a juggling pin bonked Ikuto on the head.

"Baka," Rima said.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Amu," Utau said, dragging me to the restroom, the devil features disappearing in a flash. Il appeared next to her, smirking.

It took a long time to get Amu's haired cleaned up, for the lemonade dried up and caused the strawberry-pink hair to stick together. Since none of us had an extra school uniform handy, Amu had to wear the lemonade-smelling, semi-dry uniform all day. At lunch, we decided to buy our lunches quickly, then rush out the cafeteria and meet in a rather unpopulated spot on the campus. We were not surprised we ran into trouble.

Rima's POV

I ran from my fifth period to the cafeteria, where the lunch line was already building. I got to the end of the line, then tried to catch my breath. As my turn neared, I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, an apple, and juice. I payed, grabbed my lunch, and rushed out the door.  
I ran to the spot where we were supposed to meet, but before I turned the second corner of a building, I bumped into something. Or rather a baka.

"Not so fast, midget," Nagihiko Fujisaki jeered down at me. I stood up and faced him.

"Move, idiot," I said, rather calmly. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"I.d.i.o.t. Look it up in the dictionary," I repeated.

"You are going to be sorry you said that," He said.

"Oh, that's too good for you? How about I call you," I said some more offending words to him. There you go, stupid purplehead.

"Fine. As the nice person I am, I'll let you go this time," He said, moving aside. Hmm. He's definitely got something up his sleeve.

"Liar," I said.

"What? Why?" His innocent look might throw other people off, but not me.

"Your innocent look makes as much difference as a leaf falling," I informed him. Helpful, aren't I.

"Why, thank you," He replied coolly. "I need to... ask you a few questions."

"Whatever, I wasted too much time on a purple baka like you." I picked up my lunch, which, luckily, hadn't gotten dirty, and left him.

Yaya's POV

My lunch pail thumped as I ran to our meeting place. I saw a blur of green in front of me and screeched to a halt.

"Kairi?"

"You're six minutes and fifty nine seconds slower than me," He said, checking his watch. I cocked my head to one side.

"Yaya?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Precisely."

"Um, thanks?" I said, grabbing my lunch. "Yaya gotta go bye." I rushed past him.

"Wait! I have to ask you something!" He called. I was already gone.

Utau's POV

_Almost there. Keep on running, _I told myself. _Don't let the idiot catch up to you._

"Sorry girly, but you're _way _too slow," Kukai jumped in front of me, blocking my way. _Kuso! He caught up to me! _"Now that we're not running anymore, I'd like to ask you a few questio-"

"Whatever. Out of my way," Utau pushed past Kukai, kicking him purposely on the leg in the process.

Amu's POV

"Hey, _Amu_!" I froze. I knew that voice all too well.

"What do you want, Tsukiyomi?" I demanded. He dropped down to me from the roof of the building. I started thinking about finding a way past him. If I run, he'll catch up. If I hurt him, he'll get me back.

"Just want to ask you a few questions," he said. I tried to push past him. "Not so fast." He plopped me to where I was before.

"This better be good," I said.

"Question number one," He said. He bent down close to me, a no-nonsense look on his face. "Who is 'Heart Key'?" Oh, shoot. Did he find out?

"I-I... How should I know! I don't even watch those stupid performances," I managed to keep my facial expression calm.  
Ikuto's eyes bore into mine.

"Question number two," he continued. "What is your relationship with them."

"I-I... I told you I don't know!"

"Question number three," he said. "W-" A huge, colorful, mallet-like thing bonked on Ikuto's head.

"Yaya wants you to leave Amu-chi alone!" Yaya cried, sticking her tongue out. "Come on, Amu-chi! The others are waiting." She grabbed my hand and led me to the meeting place.

I picked at my salad, not feeling like eating.

"Hey, guys. We need to decide on a song," Rima pointed out.

"I like Chemicals React by Aly and AJ," Utau suggested.

"Alright!" Yaya cheered.

"Seems okay," I shrugged.

"Fine with me," Rima said.

"So, Amu," Utau took a bite of her sandwhich. "Did you run into one of the idiots? Me, Amu, and Yaya did. Mr. Hyper was chasing me, the Purplehead was blocking Rima, and Yaya was delayed by Mr. Smartie." I nodded.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima asked. "Was it... Ikuto?" I nodded.

"Guys..." I said slowly. "They know."

"Know what?" Yaya asked.

"That we're related to Heart Key in some way. I'm not sure if they know we're the band members or not." They looked at each other.

"So," Utau said. "We better watch out. Pay attention to what you talk about, and be careful not to let anything slip." We nodded. There was our Utau when we needed her. We stacked fists.

"Go, Heart Key!" We cheered, making sure nobody heard us.

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! I know it's kinda short. If you have any song suggestions for any band in this story (Ikuto's, Amu's, Saaya's, or someone else's), please tell me! Also if you have any other band suggestions, please tell me by either PMing me or in a review. Thank you! **


	5. The First Round!

Utau's POV

"Guys! This is bad!" Yaya rushed into the bathroom. "The boys are following Yaya and her friends!"

"You mean Ikuto and his gang?" Amu asked. Yaya nodded.

"Uh-oh," I said. "This is bad. If they saw us go in and saw Heart Key go out, they'd know it's us!"

Rima looked thoughtful.

"I think," She started slowly. We all turned to look at her. "Character change." We all nodded and entered the stalls to change into our stage outfits. I was the first to step out, for I was used to dressing fast.

I wore a metallic gray and yellow top with a long matching skirt that had slits in the sides. My curly orange hair (wig) was untied and reached my thighs. (Luka from Vocaloid).

Yaya was the next to finish dressing, since her outfit was simple: She had a white headband in her short, blonde hair (wig). She wore a sailor-style top and shorts, with black arm and leg warmers. (Rin from Vocaloid.)

"Aren't I cute," She said, cocking her head and putting a finger to her cheek.

"You'd be more cute if you didn't do that," Rima said, stepping out of her stall. Yesterday, she had her burgundy-colored wig cut and curled into two large ringlets. She tied her two ringlets separately with ribbons and wore knee high boots. She had on a black skirt fringed with red, along with a tank top with a red stripe down the middle of it. She had black arm warmers on her arms. (Kasane Teto from Vocaloid).

"H-hey! Everyone's done?" Amu's voice shouted from behind the door of her stall. "Wait for me!" She burst out from behind stall door. She was wearing a metallic tank top and skirt with blue edges. Her turquoise blue hair was tied in two high ponytails. (Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid).

"Amu-chi! You look cute!" Yaya squealed. I checked the time.

"We better get going. It's almost our performance," I said.

"Everyone ready?" Amu said. We nodded. Tiny pink wings sprouted on her wrists and ankles. A green star and raindrop shape appeared on Rima's cheeks. A white bib popped up around Yaya's neck. Devil horns and a tail appeared on me.

"Charge!" Yaya laughed. We all ran to the door, threw it open, and started the battle outside. Amu kicked the boys from the air; Rima did funny poses, making them laugh so hard they fell on the ground clutching their stomachs. Yaya hugged the boys so hard they gasped for air, and one look at my evil grin made them run for their lives.

We laughed as we returned to normal, then ran together to the auditorium, where the next Battle of the Bands performances would be held. We could already hear rock music, which blasted into our ears when we opened the door. We stooped and snuck around the audience and made our way to the small supply room beside the stage.

(A/N: I AM GOING TO CHANGE RIMA TO BASS GUITAR AND YAYA TO DRUMS!)

There, we grabbed: Yaya's drumming sticks, Rima's guitar, and Amu's guitar, and my guitar, which we had stashed there earlier. We grabbed our items and carefully made our way to the front row where the performers sat.

"Let's give another round of applause to… The Undead!" The announcer was saying. "Next up will be…" He glanced at a sheet of paper in his hand. "The Midnight Moon, with Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by On/Off. (Vampire Knight first opening)" He said in a creepy voice. The lights in the auditorium went out as the announcer made his way off the stage. There was murmuring, which stopped when, suddenly, crimson red lights overlapped each other on the stage.

(A/N: Ikuto (lead singer) is the first singer, and Kukai (backup singer) is the second singer. You can see in the music video which parts they sing.)

A spotlight turned on right when a male voice started singing. _Ikuto! _He had midnight blue hair and the same color eyes. He was wearing a suit with crosses on it. (What he usually wears.) He held a violin and was playing while singing.

Another spotlight turned on at exactly the time when another male voice started singing. _Kukai, too!_ He had orange-brownish hair and was wearing a suit and was playing keyboard. (What he wore at graduation.)

Three other spotlights turned on when the boys started singing together, showing a blonde playing distortion guitar (Tadase), a green-haired boy playing the drums (Kairi), and a purple-haired boy playing bass guitar (Nagihiko).

I glanced over at my team. Amu was staring at their performance. Rima was sitting, arms crossed, looking bored. Yaya was stuffing her mouth with candy. When the song ended, the boys stood together.

"Wow! That was fantastic! Once again, The Midnight Moon!" The crowd cheered. Some people even stood up. The boys smirked at each other, then turned. I could tell they were looking at us.

"And next up will be…" The announcer called. "The cute and exceptional girl band, Heart Key!" The crowd clapped. We stood up, picked up our stuff, and walked onstage, where the keyboard was being moved off.

"The song they will be singing is… Chemicals React by Aly and Aj!" The judge said, walking offstage.

Yaya sat behind the drums, while Rima, Amu, and I stood together in the front of the stage.

"And a one, and a two, and a one-two-three-and go!" Yaya squealed, then started drumming softly while we played guitar. I started singing, and the crowd silenced. When the chorus came, Amu joined in with me, then stopped on "Caught in a moment". Rima joined in after Amu stopped singing, then stopped as Amu sang a solo starting with the words "And just like that" and ending with the second "The chemicals react."

At that point, Rima started her solo, stopping on "Making it harder to breathe."

Amu sang the next verse, with Yaya and Rima echoing. They all sang the first part of the chorus up to "and we hurt and we joked, yeah," and Rima finished it.

Amu sang the first two lines of the rap with Rima and Yaya echoing. Utau sang, "Don't let us lose it," and all three other girls echoed.

Amu sang the next chorus, with Yaya singing all the "Yeah, yeah, yeah" parts. Utau sang the first four lines of the "We lived" parts, and Amu sang the next four. Utau and Yaya sang the verse after that, and Rima sang her solo up to "And just like that." Amu sang the next verse, and they all sang the next two verses. Utau finished the song by singing the last line.

There was silence after they stopped singing. Then, all of a sudden, the crowd roared and stood up, showing their approval. Amu smirked, Yaya grinned, Rima stared at the audience, and I nodded to the girls, and then led the way offstage.

"Wow! What a performance from Heart Key! Don't you agree?" The announcer shouted to the audience. The crowd roared again, and the announcer nodded. "Look for the results of these performances in the school halls tomorrow!"

Rima's POV

We hurried out of the auditorium. Amu looked behind to make sure nobody followed us.

"Guys! Ikuto!" Amu said, running faster. I glanced back. Ikuto, with cat ears and a cat tail, was following close behind us. With him was Kukai, with a star in his hair, Nagihiko, which earphones over his ears, Tadase, with a crown, and Kairi, with his hair in a ponytail.

"Chara change!" Yaya said, a bib appearing around her neck. Amu's ribbons were replaced by hearts in her hair. A star and teardrop popped onto my cheeks. Devil horns and a pointed tail popped onto Utau.

"Go!" I said. We raced to… a dead end.

"Uh-oh," Yaya said.

"Guys, on the count of _three_, kick off the wall and jump over the boys," I said, making sure they all heard. Amu grinned and nodded, Utau smirked, and Yaya stuck her tongue out at the boys.

"One!" I shouted, and we all raced toward the wall at full speed, jumped up, kicked off the wall. The pink wings sprouted on Amu as she kicked off. A giant yellow duck appeared beneath Yaya and carried her over the boys. An acrobat's swinging bar appeared hanging on the ceiling, and I grabbed it, swinging behind the boys. As for Utau, devil wings appeared on her back and carried her over the boys.

"To the gate!" Amu shouted, racing towards the main door. We followed. Once we were outside, Amu leaped into the air, hovering above the building. Utau flew up beside her. I made several bars appear on the building, using them to help swing me up onto the roof. The giant duck carried Yaya up to the roof and set her beside me. I peered over the edge of the roof.

"Here they come," I warned Yaya. Ikuto dashed out of the building and spotted Amu almost immediately. He jumped off several lampposts to reach Amu. Once in the air, he Character Transformed into Black Lynx. Seeing this, Amu character changed into Amulet Heart. Kukai came out of the building, then transformed into Sky Jack. His skateboard brought him up to Utau, who had just transformed into Lunatic Charm.

I saw a flash of purple and blue, and suddenly, Nagihiko was in front of me, already transformed into Beat Jumper. I transformed into Clown Drop the same time Yaya transformed into Dear Baby. Kairi, in Samurai Soul, jumped up onto the roof. We all faced our opponents. Time seemed to freeze as we bore our eyes into theirs.

"Go!" Utau's command seemed to unfreeze everything.

A/N: To learn about what happens next, look for it in the next chapter!


	6. The Character Battle!

Amu's POV

"Go!" Utau shouted. Ikuto charged at me, but I quickly ducked, him missing me by inches. Landing on the tip of a tree, he closed his hand in a fist, and a huge blue cat paw appeared. He swiped it towards me.

"Amu!" Ran shouted.

"Heart rod!" I shouted, the two rods forming in my hands just in time for me to block Ikuto's attack. The impact pushed me back, and I soon realized I was falling.

"Amu!" My friends shouted.

"H-heart Speeders!" I screamed, and felt myself being lifted up. I sighed in relief. I raced up, now parallel to Ikuto.

"You're going to pay for that!" I said. "Spiral Heart!" I threw the spinning rod towards him. It missed by a mile.

"O-oops…" I said.

He looked afraid at first, but then started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his tree. I smirked, spotting the rod coming back towards him. He froze. Just a little bit more…

"Just kidding!" I stuck out my tongue. He looked surprised, and was suddenly knocked out of the tree. He landed on all fours below us. _Ran! _Miki's voice rang in my head. _Okay! _I switched Characters and turned into Amulet Spade.

"Colorful Canvas!" I shouted, and spun the giant paintbrush that had appeared in my hands. He dodged.

"Slash Claw!" He called. And before I knew it, he had jumped up and chopped up my paintbrush into pieces. I felt Miki faint, with tears streaming like rivers down her cheeks. _M-my p-paintbrush… _She sounded defeated.

"Su!" I called.

"In a moment!" I switched characters again, this time with Su.

"Honey Bubbles!" I shouted, and watched as huge, sticky bubbles held Ikuto firmly in place.

"You'll pay for this!" He growled. I ignored him and looked over to my friends.

Utau's POV

"Go!" I shouted. I swooped in towards Kukai.

"Too slow!" He laughed, dodging me. My eyes narrowed.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" I shouted. A hurricane of butterflies flew towards Kukai. He looked surprised, but soon emerged out of the curtain of purple and blue.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" He shouted, and suddenly, a golden ball was spinning towards me at full speed. I dodged, but it crashed into my right wing, sending me plummeting towards the earth.

"E-Eru!" I cried in desperation.

"At you service!" I switched with her and became 'Seraphic Charm.' I spread my pure white wings.

"White Wing!" I cried. A flurry of white feathers distracted him enough so I could sneak up behind him. I realized we didn't have any more attacks.

"Dia! Please!" I whispered, and suddenly Dia appeared.

"Amu doesn't know yet. Just this time," She said, and changed into her X-character form.

"Thank you," I said, and character transformed into 'Dark Jewel.'

"Let's finish this. Glitter Particle!" My attack hit him just as he turned to face me. Soon, he was in his performance clothes, falling from the sky. Eru took over me, and left Dia to go back to Amu.

"What're you gonna do!? Help him for goodness sake!" I dived down, feeling air whistle past my ears. I reached a hand out.

"Come on…" I tried to reach him faster but I couldn't. There was only one thing I could do… I took a deep breath and folded in my wings, and soon enough was "dive-bombing" towards Kukai.

"Just a… little… bit more!" I had to squint because of all the air slamming into my face. _You can do it, Utau! _Eru cheered. _Shut up! _I silenced her.

I realized I had gone past Kukai and was going to slam into a tree trunk. I spread my wings desperately, and suddenly shot up. On the way up, I managed to grasp the collar of Kukai's and realized that he was way too heavy for me. I struggled to keep the speed of my falling down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?" I yelled over the air.

"Err…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"NOTHING!" He answered.

"Stupid…" I muttered, and tried to turn, barely avoiding a branch of a tree. I flapped my wings and tried to slow our stop as we reached the ground. I managed to land in a heap with Kukai's head on my stomach. I slapped him.

"GET UP!" I ordered. He got up and rubbed his ears.

"Gosh, we're not in the sky anymore. Anyway… thanks… you know, for saving me," He looked away. I raised an eyebrow.

"Dork," I muttered as I got up. "Now just in case…" I grabbed a rope I had found on the ground (probably a small part of Rima's Tightrope Dancer that had been cut up) and tied Kukai to the tree trunk with it.

"O-oi! What are you doing!" Kukai protested. I cracked my knuckles.

"Better not try to escape or…" I grinned evilly. Kukai gulped and nodded. "And just in case…" I grabbed Daichi, flew up to a branch in the tree, and tied him up there.

I then flew back up to see how the others were doing.

Yaya's POV

"Go, go little duckies!" I squealed, pointing at Kairi. He slashed the toys up as if they were made of tissue paper. Tears welled up in my eyes. I started wailing and banged the ground.

Kairi's POV

She looked horrified. Tears started pouring out from her eyes and gushed out like they were planning to create a tsunami. She slumped on the ground and banged the grass.

I didn't know what to do.

"Uh… Yaya?" No answer, only wailing. "Well… I…" I looked around for something to talk about. "Uh… you want some candy?" She jumped up.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Soon she was all around me. "Gimme, gimme!" I gave up and ran into the boys bathroom.

Rima's POV

"Are you going to attack or not? Stop wasting my time," I said, watching Nagihiko staring fixedly at me.

"You know, you're started to creep me out…" I said. No answer. I tried something else.

"You act like a girl, Nadeshiko," I said dully. Nagihiko stood up, not looking worried at all. _I hate his acting skills. _

"Plus you suck at acting. I mean everyone knows you're actually Nadeshiko. And that you're a gay crossdresser."

"You know it was for my acting," He said calmly.

"You're acting? I could tell you're freaking out!" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I searched my mind for an answer.

"You're body language," I said.

"My body language? This is body language of a contained, calm, composed man who knows you're telling lies," He said.

"Doesn't look like it to me…"

"Are you criticizing my acting? Do you know how long I practice every day? Do you know how many plays I've starred in as the main character, how many awards I've earned?"

"Yes. Zero minutes. None, and zilch," I answered all his questions.

"Why you!" _Oops. He burst._

Amu's POV

I watched as Rima's baiting with Nagihiko turned into a heated argument about acting.

"Enough of that already!" Utau shouted. They didn't listen. "Fine then! Cover up!"

I quickly put my hands over my ears. Yaya did the same. Rima turned and curled up into a ball, her elbows over her ears.

"Angel Cradle!" Utau started singing. Soon enough, the boys started dozing off. _Thickheads. _We left and started gathering up our stuff for home.

The day had been quite fun, besides one fact: The Midnight Moon know who we are.


	7. Be Careful of What You Wish For!

~The Next Day~

Rima's POV

"Come on, Rima! Hurry up! You wouldn't want _Irun _to find us!" Amu urged. _Irun _was our code name for Ikuto.

"Believe me, _Neru _is way worse!" I said, trying my best to keep up. _Neru _stood for Nagihiko.

"Amu-chi! Yaya-chi sees _Kuro _right down the hall talking to…" She gasped. "Are they telling _Segu _our secret?" _Kuro _stands for Kairi, _Segu _stands for Saaya.

"Just hope that _Kuiko _won't catch up! He's the captain of the soccer team!" Utau sped up.

"How come _Tatsu _isn't there?" Amu noticed, glancing back. _Tatsu _was our alias for Tadase.

"Almost there…" I panted, and we finally came to a stop in the empty book club classroom. The members were all seniors so when they graduated, the room became empty.

"'Kay guys. Here's the plan…" Amu whispered to her band as the group huddled together. "Remember, okay-?" The door opened. A girl stepped in.

"Oh! Sorry to intrude… Since I heard the book club room used to be here, I was looking for a book to read." A purple-haired girl stepped back, adjusting her glasses.

"Is she a…" Yaya whispered to me.

"Nerd," I confirmed softly.

"Where's that dork with the glasses?" A shrill, nasal voice came from the other hallway.

"Saaya!" Utau gasped. The purple-haired girl stiffened. She glanced back at us.

"Um…I-" She had a desperate look on her face.

"Can't hide from me! Ohohohoho!" Saaya laughed. She sounded closer. Utau jumped up, grabbed the girl by her wrist and pulled her into the room, softly closing the door.

Saaya's Follower 1 POV

"Is she in there?" I asked pointing to the dusty book club door.

"Check!" Saaya-sama ordered.

"Yes, Saaya-sama!" I bowed, and opened the door. I scanned the room, and wrinkled my nose.

"Nothing but dust, Saaya-sama," I covered my nose.

"Then search that way! Ohohohohoho!" She said. I immediately ran the direction she pointed to.

Amu's POV

"Is she in there?" A girl's voice was right outside the door.

"Hide!" I whispered harshly. I dove behind an old bookshelf, Rima following. The purple-haired girl glanced around frantically and climbed behind an old office desk. Utau dragged Yaya behind another bookshelf and, since she didn't fit, threw an old cloth over her head, making her look like dust-protected furniture.

I heard the door open, and held my breath.

"Nothing but dust, Saaya-sama," The girl's voice said again, and closed the door. I was flooded with relief.

"Then search that way! Ohohohohoho!" Saaya said. I heard footsteps leading away from the door. After waiting a minute, we all climbed out of hiding, covered in dust and cobwebs. As we cleaned ourselves off, the purple-haired girl bowed to us.

"Thank you for helping me!" She said.

"N-no need for such formality!" I said.

"So weird…" Rima commented. I shot her a glare.

"Why was Saaya after you? And who are you?" Utau asked.

"Yeah! Yaya-chi wants to know why!" Yaya screamed. We all shushed her.

"Well… My name is Nadeshiko Fujikaki. (I'm changing one letter so she wouldn't be related to Nagihiko.) I'm…well… I'm the new kid, but Saaya calls me 'The New Nerd.' I can't stop the temptation to pick up a book and start reading it, you know? And Saaya just thinks I'm stupid… Today I found a dancing book on the ground and started reading it. Saaya caught me and tried to force me to dance in front of her and her… friends so she could laugh at me… I ran away to here…"

"Wow… Sounds like us…" I said softly. Nadeshiko looked at me with surprise.

"Really? But you guys are so cute and pretty and so nice… Why would they do that?" She asked. "I'm just curious… You don't have to answer…"

"Well… Yaya first came to school, everybody thought Yaya was cute. But, at Physical Education with Saaya, she hit Yaya with a ball really hard… Yaya started crying and everybody thought Yaya was a dumb crybaby. Amu-chi helped Yaya and we met Rima-chi and Utau-chi. And then that was when everybody started picking on them, too. So now we've formed a band and wore fake costumes, wigs, and contacts," Yaya continued.

"Yaya! Shush!" Utau hissed. Yaya didn't hear it.

"So we can get back on them, but now Ikuto, we call him _Irun, _and his band 'Midnight Moon' with Kukai, _Kuiko, _Nagihiko, _Neru, _Tadase, _Tatsu, _and Kairi, _Kuro, _know who we are, because we Character Transformed, and you know how your whole costume changes when you do that, and so we battled, and we won!" Yaya finished. "Oh, and this is Yaya, Amu, Utau, and Rima." She looked around at us. We had all sweat dropped.

"Um… guys?" She poked me.

"TMI… Yaya… TMI," I breathed.

"Oopsie," Yaya laughed nervously.

Nadeshiko, who had been trying to make sense of the story, said slowly, "So… does that mean you guys have Shugo Charas, too?" We all looked up.

"It's okay, Temari," She smiled, and a small girl wearing a kimono came out of her backpack. Ran, Miki, Su, Pepe, Iru, Eru, and Kusukusu came out of hiding. They laughed and introduced themselves.

"Guys… about the band…" She began. We all gasped.

"Please don't tell anyone!" We all said at once. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Don't worry, I won't. As I was saying… Can I… Can I join?" She asked nervously. I looked at Utau, who nodded, Yaya, who became excited, Rima, who shrugged, and Nadeshiko, who looked eager for a response.

"I guess that's a yes, then," I said.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. "Oh, and I suppose we need to get costumes?" We nodded.

"We were thinking about going to the mall-"

"No prob! My family are great actors and dancers, so they got tons of makeup, wigs, and costumes! And we have a big basement we could rehearse in, if you haven't had a rehearsing area yet. It's complete with a drum set. So what's the theme this time?" She asked.

"Wow! We could really use that room!" Utau said.

"Uh… about the theme…I was thinking…" I said.

"If you haven't decided yet, may I give a decision," Nadeshiko gave me her sweet smile.

"Sure!" I said.

"How about-" She started.

BRIIINNGGGG!

"You could tell us tomorrow! See ya at lunch!" Yaya called. We waved goodbye.

**(A/N: Sorry… I found this awesome fandub on youtube and I'm waiting for a response to if I could use the lyrics.)**

~Time Skip to Lunch~

Rima's POV

"Guys! Hurry! We need to get to the book club room!" Amu called.

We raced to the room with our lunches, Nadeshiko following. We heard footsteps in the hallway behind us and rushed into the room, closing the door softly.

"Phew! That was close!" I said, leaning on the door.

"Hey! Have you heard? _Kuiko _got hurt at soccer practice. They said he banged the back of his head on the goal when he tried to block a ball." Utau's eyes were wide as she talked. We gasped.

"Do you think he's okay?" Amu asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yaya heard something similar happen to _Neru_! He was at dance practice when he twisted his ankle and hurt his head!" We were horrified. Suddenly there was a screech.

"Ikuto! Listen!" It was Saaya's voice. We rolled our eyes. It was followed by loud footsteps and a BAM sound.

Utau was immediately at the door. I followed. She opened the door a crack and Nadeshiko, me, and Utau peered out. Amu and Yaya followed.

"Oh my…" Nadeshiko cringed at the sight.

"Gosh…" I was worried, and you know how I am. Ikuto was on the floor. A little blood was seeping out from under his head. Saaya looked horrified at the sight, and fainted beside him.

"I-Ikuto?" Utau called out softly. No answer.

"W-what happened to him?" Amu asked softly. I raced out and knelt beside Ikuto. I slapped him.

"R-Rima!" Utau screeched. Amu grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing!" She hissed, her expression changing to a horrified stare. She staggered backwards, eyes wide, hand over her mouth.

"He didn't respond…" I murmured. I took out my phone and dialed 911.

Amu's POV

Rima raced out, and we followed. She knelt beside Ikuto and… slapped him! I grabbed her hand, then looked at Ikuto, who was on the ground. I caught sight of something red seeping into his midnight-blue hair, and gasped. I staggered backwards, my hand over my mouth. I bumped into the wall and sat there, stunned.

"What? What happened?" Yaya, who had her shoelace caught in a corner, rushed out of the room. Utau blocked her, and started pushing her in. Yaya was resisting, until she caught sight of me staring at Ikuto, and let herself be pushed back.

"You don't want to see this, Yaya," Utau said, closing the door.

WEEEOOOO! I heard the ambulance sirens get closer. The door to the main building burst open, and doctors rushed in. As soon as they saw Ikuto on the ground, they carefully picked him up and put him on a stretcher, and raced out. Two other doctors carried Saaya, who was still unconscious, and beckoned us to follow.

"Utau, they told us to go," I called out to her. She came out, and her, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko, and me rushed after the doctors. They probably thought we were friends of him, since they told us to sit next to him in the ambulance. As we raced to the hospital, I stared at Ikuto. _What had happened? _

~Time Skip~

The door of the hospital burst open, and Tadase and Kairi rushed in.

"Where is he?" They demanded. We pointed to the hospital door, and they rushed in, despite the doctor's trying to push them out.

The door slammed open again. We watched as Kukai and Nagihiko ran in. We pointed to the door again, but they just stared at us blankly. The hurried to the desk and demanded to know where Ikuto was. The lady directed them to the room I had pointed to, and, right before they went in, they looked at us with strange expressions.

After an hour later, I stood up.

"I can't bear this. I'm going to give him something. Like flowers, or… stuff like that." I walked towards the main entrance of the hospital.

"Yeah, good idea," Utau said, joining me. Rima hurried to follow.

"Yaya will buy Ikuto candy!" Yaya cheered, and followed.

"I guess it'sll be nice," Nadeshiko smiled, and caught up with us.

In the busy part of town, we looked around, searching for a shop that sold things Ikuto might like. In the end, we split up, and each bought something for him. Yaya had a bag of candy, Rima bought him a gag manga to "cheer him up," Utau bought him a _boyish _rhinestone key necklace, saying she couldn't find anything better, Nadeshiko, not knowing him _that _well, had got him a and I got him a bouquet of flowers and made him a card.

Back at the hospital, we opened the door. Tadase and Kairi looked slightly surprised, and Kukai and Nagihiko stared at us with those weird looks again.

"Hinamori!" Tadase said.

"Yeah…" I said sheepishly. "I, uh, just got him these… you know, get well stuff?" I placed the items on a shelf in front of Ikuto.

"Yaya bought candy!" Yaya plopped the bag proudly onto the nightstand next to the bed Ikuto lay.

"Here," Rima said, putting the gag manga beside Yaya's bag of candy.

"Just… give these to him when he wakes up, 'kay?" Utau told Kairi, handing the necklace to him, then turning away.

"O-okay," He said, taking the necklace.

"Kairi, Tadase," Kukai said. He turned to me. "You know them?" I froze.

"Kukai? It's me, Hinamori Amu, the one you used to… m-make fun of," I turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He look over to Nagihiko. "You know them? The ones we 'used to make fun of'?" Nagihiko stared hard at me, then shook his head.

"Something's weird here…" Utau said.

"Okay… Hinamori… You're pretty and all, but you're… a stranger to us," Kukai said.

"I-I don't mean it that way!" I shouted. I heard a groan from the bed.

"Ikuto!" I said, making my way quickly over to him, then stepping back, unsure if he wanted me there. He looked at me with a weird expression.

"Who the… Who are you?" His eyes narrowed. My eyes widened. I managed to laugh nervously.

"I-Ikuto, you're just joking aren't you," I smiled.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" His eyes narrowed, he stared at me coldly. I looked away.

"N-no," I answered. His eyes widened.

"Oh! I remember now!" He said. I looked back at him, hope on my face. "When the doctors were carrying me to the ambulance, I was half conscious, and I remembered you following." My heart sank. I felt many feelings at once: confusion, shock, relief, fear, and, strangely, pain and betrayal. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes.

"I-I guess we should be going now, right Yaya?" I smiled at her. Yaya nodded happily.

"Well then, bye!" I left the room, my friends following.

"Guys, something's really off…" I said, finally. _No duh! _I thought.

"And how come Nagihiko doesn't remember us?" Rima asked.

"Kukai, too," Utau added.

"And, strangely, Tadase and the green-haired boy are the only ones that remember," Nadeshiko said.

"His name is Kairi… I think," Yaya added cheerily.

"Oh! Remember when you guys told me when Nagihiko and Kukai hurt their heads? That must be the reason. But why did it happen to only them?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"Well, well! Course you wished for it! Say thank you!" A snobby voice said from above. We all looked up.

"A Shugo Chara!" I cried.

"Not only that, it's also an X-character!" Utau commented.

It was a small girl, with taunting, mischievous green eyes, a green sash around her mouth (like on Arabian girls) and her green hair in a high ponytail. She wore a loose dark green tank top that ended above her stomach, and baggy white pants with a ring of tiny bells around her waist.

"Who are you?" Rima demanded. The girl smirked, and cocked her hip, making the bells jingle.

"Kiara," She replied, flipping her hair. I was getting very irritated at this chara.

"Scram-" Utau started, but Rima cut her off.

"Wait! You said something about us wishing and saying thank you to you?" Rima asked.

"'Course! I granted your wishes after all!" A sly smile danced on her lips.

"Wishes?" Nadeshiko repeated. Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"The ones where you," She pointed a finger at me. "Wanted something bad to happen to Ikuto and make him lose his memory so he wouldn't reveal you're Heart Key!"

"How did you know-" I started.

"And you," She looked down at Rima. "Wanted the same with that Nagihiko guy, the 'purple-headed idiot.'"

Rima death-glared at Kiara.

"Same goes for you-" She pointed a small finger at Utau. "You wanted Kukai to get hurt, since he 'deserves it' and so he can lose memory of 'Heart Key'. So say thank you."

Nadeshiko and Yaya looked at us.

"Amu…Rima…Utau… You…really wished for that?" Nadeshiko asked. "A-and it came true, too…"

"I-I… w-we…" I tried to think of something to say.

"YOU!" Utau was glaring at Kiara. "Stop telling lies!" Kiara turned towards her and smirked.

"Oh, but they aren't lies. I can see them in your heart that you're partly relieved."

"That's not true!" A boy's voice came from behind us. We all turned.

"T-Tadase-kun!" Nadeshiko gasped. Kiara smirked towards her. _What's going on between Nadeshiko and Kiara? _

"Platinum Royale!" Tadase character transformed.

"White Decoration!" Tadase said. Looking behind him, he smiled at us. A beam flashed from his staff and shot towards Kiara, scaring her away.

"Are you guys all right?" He asked smiling. I raised an eyebrow. _Why is Tadase being so nice?_

"T-Tadase?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-She means thank you!" Nadeshiko quickly added with a smile.

"Oh! You're welcome!" Tadase gave us that sparkly smile again.

"Why is he so sparkly?" Rima whispered to Utau.

"I have no idea," Utau whispered back. I looked back at Nadeshiko, who was talking with Tadase. _There was definitely something wrong… If only I could figure it out… _

"U-um, Nadeshiko? Come on! We have a, er, meeting!" I called.

"U-uh, okay? B-bye Tadase-kun!" She waved to him as she ran after us. He gave her that weird sparkly smile again. We ran back to the school, which had already ended because of our long wait in the hospital.

"Nadeshiko," Utau said, turning around. "Explanation." Nadeshiko seemed nervously.

"F-for what?" She asked nervously.

"You and Tadase. There's definitely something wrong," Rima said.

"W-well… It's complicated…"

"We have time," I said, pretending to glance at my watch. Nadeshiko sighed and gave in.

"W-well…" She whispered something into Utau's ear. Utau's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She screeched. "YOU-" Nadeshiko clamped a hand over Utau's mouth, but we all heard what she said next.

"YOU LIKE TADASE!?" Utau screeched.

"Shush!" Nadeshiko hissed.

"We know already!" Yaya giggled. Rima spoke up.

"Nadeshiko… Did you wish for anything?"

"I-I just wanted him to be nicer to everyone… That's all… It's not like you guys didn't wish for anything." Rima, Utau, and me looked down. Nadeshiko sighed.

"Anyway, have you guys gotten costumes for the next song, yet?" She asked.

"To tell the truth, we haven't… We were planning to go to the mall together," I admitted.

"Well, you're in luck, because since we have tons of costumes, wigs, contacts, and all that, I bet you can borrow some!"

"Really?" We all said together.

"Yes! But you have to give me your size so I can organize everything in a pile before you guys come over…"

"We're coming over? Cool!" We clapped our hands together.

"Oh, and guys, I want to show you something. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Nadeshiko grabbed her backpack and ran into the school."

"Geez! Why isn't she here yet?" Yaya complained.

"It's only been a minute, Yaya," Rima pointed out.

"Hey guys!" A girl's tomboy-ish voice interrupted us. A girl was standing behind us. She had long black hair, red eyes, and looked really cool.

"Uh, hi?" Utau said.

"Finally you're back," Rima said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Rima raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can't you tell? That's Nadeshiko," She said. The girl grinned.

"You caught me!"

"Wow!" I admired. "You look completely different in that wig! And your contacts are awesome!"

"Thanks! I brought these on the first day of school, knowing I'll probably be taunted. This is just to try to get me out of emergency situations. I haven't used it until now, though."

"That's great for our song!" Yaya chirped.

"Hey, guys, why don't you come over to my house? We can try everything out, maybe find some neat costumes. And if you're tired of your old wig and contacts, you can use some of mine. The point is to hide your real self, isn't it?"

"Sure!" We all agreed.

**Whoa! My longest chapter in all my stories so far! What will happen next? **

**Summary for next chapter (MAY CHANGE! SOME OF THESE MIGHT COME UP IN EVEN LATER CHAPTERS!)  
**

**Ikuto recovers quickly and returns to school the next day, as well as Nagi, and Kukai. The first girl Ikuto notices is Amu, whom he only remembers from the hospital. Since he didn't know what happened before, he grows rather close to her, as well as Nagi with Rima, Kukai with Utau, Yaya with Kairi, and Nadeshiko with Tadase.  
**


	8. The Second Round!

~In Front of Nadeshiko's house!~

"Wow! It's so big!" Yaya squealed.

Nadeshiko knocked on the door lightly. The door opened. A monster in a kimono answered the door.

"Aah!" I screamed, jumping a meter back. Nadeshiko bowed to the monster, who put a hand on it's face and… and pulled its face off! It revealed an elderly woman. I sighed in relief. So it was a mask.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm the Fujikaki house's housekeeper," The elderly woman smiled.

"Well, let's go in!" Nadeshiko smiled as her housekeeper moved to the side and entered the house.

"Just a minute," She said, signaling for us to stay there. She took off her shoes as she entered her room, where she conversed with her housekeeper. After a few minutes, she came back.

"I was just telling her what we were going to do here. Follow me," We followed her into the main room, slipping our shoes off before we entered. She led us down several hallways until we reached a large door. She pushed it open, revealing dozens of stands with neatly arranged costumes hanging on them.

"Oh my gosh!" Yaya made goggly-eyes at the costumes.

"You're more than welcome to look around," She invited. We spread out among the many neat rows of carefully sorted costumes.

"Hey guys! I came up with a song!" I cried. My friends gathered around me.

"How about Paper Moon (From Soul Eater)?"

"Sounds nice," Utau said. Rima agreed.

"Ooh! I know that song! It's so cool!" Yaya cheered.

"Whatever you like," Nadeshiko smiled. I grinned.

"All right, then! Then, I guess our costumes should look like witches' or dark themes. Think Halloween!" I said. Yaya's face lit up.

"No, Yaya, not like bunny costumes," I sighed. We spread out once more.

"Hey, Amu-chi! What about this one? It's so cute!" Yaya showed me a costume.

"Yaya, that's a schoolgirl costume…" Nadeshiko said.

"Amu, what about this one?" Rima's soft voice asked. She held out a dress.

It was blue-green (aquamarine) and sleeveless. There was a lighter blue ribbon that went around the waist. The skirt was simple and a bit ruffly. It was brimmed with strange symbols that looked like they glowed. The back of the skirt was connected to a large, ruffly piece of fabric. There was a hat, brimmed with the same strange symbols. It had a dark blue ribbon tied around it. The costume also included a strap and a ribbon that wrapped around the arm. There was also a pair of light blue leggings with lace on the edges. The costume also came with a light pink wig with a band at the ends of the two longest strands, from which hung to symbols. The other strands of the wig ended between the shoulders and the neck. There was a little box that contained blue contacts.

(Link (NOT MINE; just delete the spaces after the slashes) . / _3_2FCxXqZPQ/ TDhK4a2xMgI/ AAAAAAAAPMc/ 5uiaaorxdfk/ s1600/ )

"Rima! It totally fits you!" I cried.

"You can try it on if you want," Nadeshiko offered. "We have a fitting room this way. I'll lead you, I got a costume, too." Rima followed Nadeshiko away.

"Amu-chi! Look at this!" Yaya squealed. "Isn't it totally cute?"

"Not bad, Yaya!" I said.

It was a black dress with a puffy skirt. The top of the dress went across to the shoulders, and the sleeves puffed out in triangles. The skirt had a triangular layer with a ruffly layer beneath it. There were orange and black diamond-patterned leggings, and a pair of shoes to go with it. There was also a pair of bat-like black wings and two orange ribbons. Red orange contacts also came with the costume.

(Link to picture (NOT MINE; just delete the spaces after the slashes): image/ recent/ AnimeQT/ Vocaloid/ Kasane%2520Teto/ )

"And look what else I found!" Yaya held up a short, curled red wig. "Yaya's going to try them on after Rima!" Yaya ran after them. I looked back at the stand I was looking at. I flipped through the costumes, when something caught my eye. It was an apprentice witch costume. I grinned. _So _my style.

The top was a white blouse with puffy sleeves and black stitches and a loose red tie, covered by a collared, black cape that went up to the elbows and spread out with a pattern that was similar to bat wings that was tied with a red ribbon. There was a short, red and black skirt and leggings with knee-high black, laced boots. There was a black witches hat with a strange decoration around the base. A long, wavy blonde wig was included as well as purple contacts. There was also two cute earings: an orange skull, and a yellow star.

(Link (NOT MINE; just delete the spaces after the slashes) image/ recent/ nerezza _amethyst/ anime%2520people/ anime_witch_.jpg)

I smiled at the costume, and, seeing that Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko were already gone, decided to stay until the next time Nadeshiko leads us to the fitting rooms.

"Amu-chi! Look!" I turned around and saw Yaya in her costume.

"You're so cute!" I smiled.

"Look at Rima, too!" Yaya pulled Rima from behind her and placed her in front of me.

"Love it!" I said, admiring Rima's look.

"What about me?" Nadeshiko came into view. She was wearing a black dress with white ruffles. Her red eyes stood out and her white hair (wig) complimented her dress. She wore black boots. (Suiginto from Rozen Maiden.)

"Wow! You look so cool!" I took in her dark appearance.

"Amu, I found something," Utau showed me her set of costumes.

It included a tank top with a hood that had two white 'eyes' on it. There were yoga pants that reached a little farther than the knee. There was an orange-yellow colored wig that reached the middle of the neck, with two long strands wrapped together. There was also a box of orange-yellow contacts. Two serpent tattoos were meant to wrap around the arm. (Medusa in witch form from Soul Eater).

"Utau, it's cool and all, but are you sure that's a witch costume?" I asked. Utau produced a broomstick.

"You can hang it up above the stage so it looks like I'm sitting on it. Who else but witches sit on flying broomsticks?" Utau said. I agreed.

"Come on, I'll show you to our fitting rooms," Nadeshiko walked back the way she came from. We followed.

~Rima's POV~

We talked about our costumes, or rather: Yaya yacked all about her costume as we waited for Amu, Utau, and Nadeshiko to return.

"Hey guys! 'Wadaya think?" Amu's voice made us turn.

"It's nice," I responded.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" Yaya cried, almost tackling Amu to the floor.

"Don't forget Utau," Nadeshiko said as Utau and her came into view.

"Is it okay?" Utau asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"It's great, isn't it? And cool, too," Amu said.

"Wow! Utau's so cool!" Yaya cheered.

"Now that we've got our costumes, why don't we try rehearsing the song?" Asked Nadeshiko.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Sure," Amu replied.

"That would be nice," Utau said.

"Hooray! Let's go!" Yaya cheered as we followed Nadeshiko through another series of corridors, turns, and hallways. Finally, we descended down some steps and reached what must have been the basement. It was the cleanest basement I've ever seen, for it was as tidy as if a responsible adult lived in it and cleaned it thoroughly every day.

I spotted a drum set in the large area, along with several microphones on stands. There were several guitars displayed on a shelf, and a keyboard was set beside the drums. I went over to the drum set and tapped the cymbal, immediately creating a sound.

"'Wanna try?" Nadeshiko asked. "You're more than welcome."

"Sure," We agreed.

Ikuto's POV (First time!)

I bowed to Kukai's father, trying to make a good impression. The others followed my example.

"Come in! Welcome!" Kukai's father let us in.

"Well, then, Dad! I'll take my pals down to the basement, now, 'kay?" Kukai jerked a thumb at us.

"Sure! If you need anything, though, I'll be right here!" He answered heartily. Kukai led us down into the basement.

"Nice drums," I commented, seeing the drum set and keyboard in the space cleared for our rehearsing.

"Thanks, and I put some microphones there, too! You guys got everything?" Kukai responded.

"Got my guitar," I set the case on the floor.

"Mine, too," Nagihiko showed Kukai his bass guitar.

"I brought mine," Tadase started unpacking his guitar.

"Hey, guys. Wait a minute. What song?" I asked. The boys glanced at one another.

"Don't look at me, you know I suck at picking," Tadase said.

"Hey, guys! Listen to this!" Kukai scrolled around his iPod, found a song, and plugged it into the wire connected to the speakers. The song started playing.

"Sounds like rock," Tadase said.

"Hey, I know this song!" Nagihiko searched his mind for an answer. "I forgot the name, though…"

"Isn't this New Divide by Linkin Park?" I asked.

"Correct!" Kukai gave me a thumbs up.

"So what about it?" Nagihiko asked.

"I think we should sing this for our next song," Kukai said. We agreed.

"1-2-a-1-2-3-4!" Kairi counted us off. Soon enough, the garage was blazing with music.

~Rima's POV~

"Hold on a minute…" Amu made a mark on her paper. "Okay, Nadeshiko, can you play an octave lower please?" Nadeshiko scanned her paper, making some marks with her pencil.

"Sure thing!" She said.

"Okay! Let's try that over again!" Amu said.

~Time Skip~

"Hey guys? Remember Ikuto's song?" Amu asked.

"I'd rather not," I replied.

"Yeah? What about it?" Utau asked, taking a chocolate chip cookie from a plate of them that Nadeshiko's housekeeper had brought down.

"Well, I liked how they matched their background of the stage to the song. It made everyone enjoy it more too," Amu said. "I think we should make props to decorate the stage into a Witch's Wonderland."

"That'll be fun!" Yaya squealed.

"But if we really want to get into it, it's best if we record the instrumental first and play the recording during the performance," I said.

"That's true…" Amu said thoughtfully. "Let's see what we can make for a prop first just in case we don't have to record it."

"Sure! I've got supplies if you want to use them," Nadeshiko offered.

"That'll be great!" Amu thanked her. Nadeshiko rose and walked over to a little rope hanging from the ceiling. She pulled it, and we heard a bell ring. Not long after, her housekeeper entered the room. Nadeshiko led her outside the basement and conversed with her, then returned.

"Follow me, I'll show you to our prop/backdrop room," Nadeshiko winked and smiled. We got up, and the housekeeper took the plate of cookies.

Soon we arrived in a large room. There were painting tools on a shelf, as well as other art supplies. Huge cardboard pieces leaned against the wall. Boxes, large balls, and other shaped items waited to be painted. Long ropes and transparent strings were wrapped around a cylinder.

"Wow!" Amu said. I looked around, then something caught my eye.

"Amu, look," I pointed to something leaning against a wall on the other side of a room.

"Perfect! It's a huge origami moon!" Amu marveled. "Hey, Nade! How strong are those transparent ropes over there?"

"Well, they're meant to hold up to 200 pounds," Nadeshiko answered. "The moon weighs far less than that. It would hold." She pulled out a long strand of the rope and cut it, then cut another one the same length.

"Would this work?" Nadeshiko asked Amu, holding the two pieces of rope.

"They're perfect!" Amu said.

We spent the next three hours making props.

"Care for some drinks?" Nadeshiko's housekeeper entered the room, holding a tray of tropical-style drinks.

"Sure!" We ran over and each grabbed one, thanking her. We sat down and looked around the room, sipping our drinks.

"Wow! You sure have done a lot of work in three hours," The housekeeper commented, looking around the room.

"Because Amu chara-changed with Miki," I muttered.

"I think we have enough props, now," Amu said.

"More than enough," Utau agreed.

"I'll make a list of the props and try and figure out how we should arrange them on the stage." Amu got out her notebook and started writing things down. "A paper moon, a gothic staircase, a rickety, old black fence, rope, hanging symbols, and an old door," Amu said aloud.

~Time of the Concert~  
"And here's… Midnight Moon!" The announcer called. The crowd roared.

The lights dimmed, and a bluish light was cast onto the stage, where a huge, metallic hand seemed to grow out of the middle.

Ikuto stood in the middle of his band. On his left was Kairi with the drums, next to Kukai on keyboard. On his right was Nagihiko (on bass guitar), and Tadase (on guitar.)

The music started some time before Ikuto started singing. (Ikuto sings the whole song, the others just play their instruments.)

"Wow! That was quite a performance!" The announcer said. "Give it up for Midnight Moon!"

Ikuto's POV

We quickly went offstage.

"Next up will be… Heart Key! Singing the song Paper Moon!" The announcer called. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. There was scratching and rumbling sounds, and something that sounded like the flick of a whip accompanied by a flutter of wings.

People gasped and screamed. The noise level grew high, then stopped altogether as different colored lights lit up the stage. (THESE LYRICS AREN'T MINE! THEY ARE BY geekyfandubs on youtube. Link to song: www. Youtube watch?v=-5fAz4rmOQ4)

A yellow light was cast onto a single figure sitting up high on a broomstick. I looked closely to see that two transparent ropes connected it to the ceiling. A hood covered the figure's face. Two strands of hair wrapped around each other and reached her stomach.

_ Utau: I'm falling down into my shadow_

_Grasping onto every breath_

_As I await the Deadly night_

A red light revealed a girl with silvery white hair and a gothic black and white dress. She had tattered black wings. Her glowing red eyes stood out as she sat on an old-looking gothic staircase.

_Nadeshiko: So scary, but you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriages_

_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes_

A green light shone on a girl with her long, curly blonde hair covered by a witch's hat. She wore a witch-styled school uniform. She stood by herself in front of an old, rickety black fence. Her head was down as she sang.

_Amu: See you in your dreams, yeah, baby_

_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you_

She looked up and smiled creepily. A green-blue light revealed a light-pink haired girl with a blue witches hat and dress, brimmed with symbols. Her hair was short, except for two long strands, from which two symbols hung from.

_Rima: Fairy blue_

_It is only for you_

_That I would crush the stars_

_And put them on display_

An orange light shone on a candy-corn witch. She had curly red hair tied up in two high ponytails.

_Yaya: Black Paper Moon _

_If you really put your faith in me_

_When you're lost, here I am_

_"forever" with your soul_

_Utau: Waiting here above you patiently,_

_Just like the shining moon_

Her head turned to look at a huge paper moon that hung in the right side of the stage.

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within_

_Rima: Your destiny isn't so immutable_

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Nadeshiko: Don't try to use deceit on me_

_I will not break, I won't surrender_

_All: Fairy blue_

_you are my everything_

_The reason I go on_

_In this captivity,_

_Eternally_

_Yaya: If you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will find you, my dear_

_Wherever you may be_

_And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse_

On the word 'ensnaring,' the girl reached out a hand and closed it in a fist.

_Rima: There are times when no one believes in me and_

_Amu: There are times where I feel like I'm degraded_

_Utau: But even in those times your words always echo within_

_My heart_

_All: This is my promise_

_Nadeshiko: Fairy blue_

_It is only for you that I would smash the stars_

_And use them as a sign_

_To guide you _

_Rima: And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,_

_I want you to look up _

_Utau: And Fairy blue_

_You are my everything_

_The reason that I live_

_In sweet captivity so faithfully_

_Yaya: And I swear you'll never be alone_

_When you're lost, here I am_

_Forever with your soul_

_Amu: We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe_

There was silence after the song ended. Then, suddenly, the crowd roared and screamed, showing their approval. I was quite impressed.

Amu's POV

I smiled as the crowd applauded. Then, I heard clapping offstage. I looked down and saw Ikuto clapping slowly. _Ikuto? Oh yeah… He hurt his head… But he's impressed! _I smiled at him.

"Let's hear it for the one and only band: Heart Key!" The announcer said, walking onstage. "What a bewitching experience!" He winked at the audience. I ran up to him and whispered something into his ear.

"Seems like Amulet Goth wants to say something!" He handed the microphone to me.

"Hey guys! How'd you like our performance?" I winked. The crowd screamed and roared.

"So what I wanted to say is that we've got a new band member! Have you noticed?" The crowd screamed again. I nodded at Nadeshiko and she came up next to me at the front of the stage.

"Make up a stage name," I whispered in her ear, giving her the microphone.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you liked the performance, my first!" She said cheerfully. "My name is… Naomi Waters! Thank you for listening to our performance!" She bowed and handed the microphone back to me.

"I also want to take this opportunity to change our stage name into not an item, but something like an actual stage name. Mine will be… Aria Rose. You can call me Aria or Rose, either one is fine." I added.

"I'll be… Alice Blossom," Rima said softly.

"Yay-!" Yaya tried to say, but (thank goodness) Utau cut her off.

"I'm Krystal Diamond," Utau said.

"_I'll_," Yaya said slowly, glaring at Utau. "Be Lily Petals!" Yaya smiled sweetly at the audience, who cooed in response.

"Thank you for listening! We'll be taking our leave now!" I waved to the audience, and nodded to my band, which then began to pack up their instruments.

We went offstage and were about to run to the bathroom to change when a voice stopped me.

"Amu -Aria!" Ikuto ran up to me. _Why is he here? And why did he call me Amu? Didn't he forget?_

"Ikuto?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"I just wanted to say that your performance was great. Good luck on your next one. Oh, and did I see you before? You look familiar," Ikuto said. I couldn't believe these words came from his mouth. I felt my cheeks get a little warm, just a little.

"N-no! You must have gotten me mixed up with someone else. Thanks for the compliments!" I said as we ran away to the bathroom.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

"Don't worry, he doesn't remember," assured Rima, who was taking her wig off.

"I hope not," said Utau as she started to erase the traces of makeup from her face.

"I guess," I said, and took my contacts out.

_But why did I feel this weird feeling around him? _

**A/N: So is Amu starting to**


	9. AN

Srry for not updating, guys! Gomen! Gomen! Gomenasai! My computer went dead... I have to use my parents' computers to update, but they're usually using them... Sorry again! I'll try to update soon, though!


	10. New Situations!

_Briinngg!_

"Bye Amu-chi!"

"See you at break!"

Yaya, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Rima all went different ways as the bell rang for first period/Homeroom. I sighed and walked to my class: Physical Education.

"Hey," Said a voice. I jumped.

"Eep!" I yelped. I turned around. "_Ikuto?_"

"What's your next period?"

"W-why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. I got a schedule change. My next class is now PE." I froze. We were picking PE partners today!

I hurried into the girl's locker room without another word. I changed as slow as I could before the only female teacher for PE, Mrs. Marina, yelled for everyone to hurry up.

I finished tying my shoe for the twenty-first time and peeked around the corner of the door.

_Since he's not bullying us anymore, why am I so nervous to see him?_ I shook my head and confidently walked through the door.

When I got outside, the teacher was already talking.

"Alright! Listen up! Hinamori, you're late!" He added without even a glance in my direction. "We're picking partners today!"  
The girls squealed loudly and all clustered toward Ikuto. I raised an eyebrow. _Seriously? Him? _The coach seemed to have noticed, too.

"Ahem! Due to... social difficulties, I will choose the partners." The girls whined and pouted and scooted even closer to Ikuto. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Settle down, girls! The first pair will be... he listed off groups while the girls pouted and whined about how they should've gotten paired up with Ikuto and not their disgusting partners yada yada yada.

"... with Hinamori." The coach finished. Upon hearing my name, I realized that I hadn't been paying attention. "Now split up." The girls sighed and peeled themselves off Ikuto. He looked relieved.

"Go on, Hinamori! We don't have all day you know!" The coach barked.

"Umm..." I laughed nervously. "Who was my partner again?" The coach rolled his eyes.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto." I stopped laughing and froze. I slowly turned towards Ikuto. He was looking curiously at me, his head cocked slightly.

_This is the worst day of my life... _

Rima's POV

At break that day, I went searching for Amu. I looked around the whole school -twice- until I finally found her. But, unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

"Actually, I was glad you're my partner," Ikuto said, following Amu, who looked like she had gone through H-E-double-hockey-sticks.

"E-erm...that's nice..." She obviously didn't want Ikuto following her.

"You're not like the other girls, who always follow me around. It's nice to have a break." Well, apparently, he didn't notice the hundreds of glaring faces swearing revenge at Amu as he followed her down the hall. Finally, Amu caught sight of me.

"Rima!" She ran towards me, sounding relieved. Ikuto followed. "Erm... I'm gonna chat with my friend, okay?" She said to Ikuto, hinting for him to leave. He didn't.

"But you interest me, _Amu_," He replied. Amu turned red. The cat boy was really pissing me off. I dragged Amu away.

"We're going to the restroom, perv," I said. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bit. Once we were out of sight of Ikuto, Amu relaxed.

"Thanks, Rima."

"Don't mention it," I replied in a dismissive manner. "So... I'm going to quit choir."

"ANOTHER schedule change!?" Amu gasped.I simply nodded.

"Too much voice straining. I want something that doesn't require too much thinking, or math, or writing, or straining..." I continued my long list.

"You want me to help you out?" Amu asked. I nodded. "Well..." She took out her electives notebook.

"You already tried yearbook, orchestra, band, study hall, library, art, choir, all the computer stuff... The only one left is Home Ec."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's like a cooking class. Doesn't require much writing, reading, _straining, _math, or thinking. It might be kinda fun, actually."

"I'll take that." I hurried into the office to make the change, then got Home Ec put into the choir slot, which was right after break. The bell rang as I exited the office.

"Got it. Bye!" I waved to Amu as I ran to the kitchen classroom. I entered right before the bell. I sighed in relief and sat down, swinging by light blue backpack behind me. The teacher came in with a slip of paper and motioned for me to go to her.

"This will be your new classmate, Mashiro Rima. She got a schedule change. Rima, your partner will be..." She scanned the classroom. "Who hasn't gotten a partner, yet?" A hand was raised. "Okay then, Fujisaki. You'll be with Rima." I gasped.

I sat next to _him _miserably the whole period. The teacher said we would be baking cookies.

"Let's go get the bigger stove, Rima." How dare that purple freak call me by my first name!

"Whatever." I followed him glumly to the "bigger stove," which was probably bigger by an inch, and sighed.

This is going to be one long period.

Utau's POV

"Surely there could be someone other than _him," _I begged in my sweetest voice.

"Don't worry, sweetie! Everybody gets nervous once in a while. You and Kukai are the best singers in choir! Putting you together for a duet will sound angelic! And maybe even more with Nadeshiko's piano accompanying you two in the background! It'll be heavenly!" My choir teacher was ticking me off. "Now, Tadase! Play from the top!"

At the sound of Tadase playing piano, Nadeshiko blushed. I turned to look at _him. _He grinned and gave me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes.

"Erm... Let's go..." Still blushing, Nadeshiko led us to the choir office so we can practice.

"Ugh! You got it wrong! That's a sharp, not a natural!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Let's just try again," Nadeshiko said. Then her eyes turned dark, and an evil aura surrounded her. "But if you mess up again... well then, someone's not going to a concert because they would end up in the hospital!" Kukai shuddered.

"A-all right! I'll try harder!" He raised his hands defensively. "No need to get...er... all mad..."

And that sums up the worst day of my life.

Yaya's POV

"I don't get it!" I wailed.

"You need to be patient," Kairi tried to comfort me, but to no avail.

"I know! I'll just fail the test!" I cried.

"No, no! You can't do that! That will bring down your grade," Kairi said, trying to review the math for me again. I was at his house after school. Math tutoring...

"Who cares? I already got an F!" I slammed the book shut, then raced out the door. In two seconds, I raced back.

"You're getting candy with me!" I grabbed Kairi's wrist and dragged him out the door.

~Time Skip~

_Bam!_

I jolted to my feet.

"Who is it!?" I asked.

"Calm down, Rima, it's just me!" Amu came peeking around the corner, rubbing her elbow, then glanced behind her. She sighed in relief. "It took me a horribly long time to shrug _him _off..."

"You're such a klutz," I said.

"Where are the others?" Amu asked, looking around the room.

"AMU-CHI! KairiwaschasingmeandIwantedt ogetcandybuthekeptonfollowin gandIcamehereandnowI'mlateohmygosh!" Yaya ran in, pouncing on Amu.

"Uh...what?" Amu asked.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Nadeshiko-chi!" Yaya jumped onto Nadeshiko.

"Yaya, please get off, and, hey, where's Utau? I can't tell you guys the news without her," Nadeshiko managed to say as she pried Yaya off of her.

"Miss me?" Came a voice. Then, "Yaya! Get off! Down!"

"Finally," I said. "Utau's here."

As we all settled down to eat lunch, Nade cleared her throat.

"What I wanted to say is that our next performance is coming around the corne-"

"WHAT? WE HAVEN'T CHOSEN A SONG YET MUCH LESS REHEARSED, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Yaya ran around the room screaming. Utau tugged her down and clamped a hand over her mouth. She put a finger to her lips. Yaya stopped and nodded.

"As I was saying," Nade continued. "I have decided a song. And I found a few costumes for you guys to look at. Tell me if you like them." Nadeshiko took out five bundles and handed one to each of one, keeping one herself. I opened mine. Inside was a pair of monarch butterfly wings threaded with different colored beads. There was also a long, wavy pink wing and violet contacts. A tiara a two pairs of bracelets went with it. There was also black and white striped arm warmers and a hot pink and black striped tie. A sleeveless, ruffled black, hot pink, and white dress with flower designs came with black ripped leggings. Black and hot pink high heeled boots were the last items in the bundle. (images6 .fanpop DOT 'COM' /image /photos /32600000 /Anime-Angel-msyugioh 123 -32671600 -1024 -640 .jpg)

"N-Nade! This... Where did you get it?" I asked her.

"Well... I told you my family was in the acting business..."

"But _this? _This looks so expensive!" Amu said, holding up her outfit. Her dress was collared and the sleeves puffed out. There was a golden cross on the top, and a yellow ribbon around the waist. Below the yellow ribbon, pieces of cloth hung loose. There was a blonde wig, blue contacts, and a headband that had a pair of angel wings. Two golden high heels went with white leggings. To complete the medieval angel look, a long golden scepter with a top that resembled a king's crown lay beside her. (w w w .wall papers inc DOT 'NET' /wp -content /uploads /2012 /11 /Anime -angel -8 .j pg)

"Wow! Look at Yaya's!" She had an outfit with brass-colored curls and a little hat with a ball of with feathers on the side. The dress was like a typical german waitress's. There were striped tattered leggings and shiny black boots. A pair of feathery white angel wings topped the look. (stuff point DOT 'COM' / anime -paradise /image /21228 -anime -paradise -anime -angel .j pg)

"What do you think of mine?" Utau's outfit was all armored, but cute. It had several angel wings carved out in the armor. It even had a sword and sheath. There was a orange-brown wig and sea blue contacts. Two white angel wings that protruded from the back had a tint of light brown. (s950 .beta .photo bucket DOT 'COM' /user /sMiiiLE iii WORLD x3 /media /Anime -Angel -anime- angels -8741679 -10 .jpg .ht ml)

"Oh my gosh! Where do you get all these stuff? What about yours, Nade?" Amu asked.

Nadeshiko's outfit was also mostly armored. The violet and purple top was metal and the bottom was a cloth dress that had small tassels on the end. A pair of blue and silver boots were added, as well as a sword, a sheath, and white angel wings with a hint of silver-blue. There was a metal headpiece with four white feathers on each side. The wig was silvery-blue and was in a long braid. There were soft purple contacts. (w w w .angelfire DOT 'COM' /planet /vontech /anime _angels /angel18 .jpg)

"These outfits are so _cute!_" Yaya squealed. "Yaya can't wait to perform our next song! Wait... what is the next song, anyway?"

"I was just about to get to that," Nade winked. "The next song will be Angel With A Shotgun by Nightcore."

"Fits the theme," I commented.

"Sure does," Amu agreed. "Nade, can we go to your house after school? We better take advantage of our time and practice."

"You sound like my mom," Utau muttered, but didn't disagree to Amu's suggestion.

"Sure! I'll call my mom after school," Nadeshiko smiled. "I'll bet our next performance will be fun!"

~Meanwhile~

Ikuto's POV

"Where are they?" I asked Kairi as he walked in.

"You mean us? We're here." Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko stepped into the room.

"We lost them..." Nagihiko panted.

"Again," Kukai sighed.

"No luck, either. I try to be friendly and she gets annoyed," I sighed.

"Guys? I was wondering... Do you guys have any songs in mind for our next performance?" Kairi asked.

"Nope, not yet," I said.

"Me neither," Kukai agreed.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kairi asked.

"Just go on, dude," I urged.

"What about Lost in Echo by Linkin Park?" Kairi said. There was a thoughtful silence after that.

"Sure," Nagihiko said. I shrugged.

"Fine with me."

"Nice idea!" Kukai gave Kairi a thumbs up. "Can I do the rap?" He was aiming for rap the minute we agreed to participate in 'Battle of the Bands.' Everyone turned to Tadase.

"Whatever you guys want," He said.

"Good. We've all agreed. So... how about after school?" I asked.

"Uh...I have dance practice," Nagihiko apologized.

"And I have soccer," Kukai said.

"What about around 4:00? At my house?" I asked.

"I'm free," Nagihiko said.

"I can come," Tadase agreed.

"Sure," said Kukai.

"Precisely the right time," nodded Kairi. We snickered.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! So sorry for not uploading earlier! The next chapter was in my dead computer... T^T Also, we're moving to a new house. (And new school district. T.T) I think I wrote my story 'The New Kid' to cope with that... Thank you to iceheart2180 for recommending the two songs! :) I think I was also kinda lazy... Didn't feel like uploading... Sorry again, guys! Thank you for being patient! :) Arigatou! **

** - Yuuki out!  
**


	11. Dorms, Songs, and Enemies!

Amu's POV

"And next up is... Midnight Moon!" The announcer called enthusiastically. Ikuto, wearing a formal-looking tuxedo and pants stepped onto the stage. A single spotlight made him stand out. As the song started, all of the stage lights turned on, revealing the rest of the band. Ikuto sang most of the song; Kukai did the rap. After the performance, they exited the stage, but not before Ikuto stepped to the front of the stage to say something.

"This is dedicated to a girl I only vaguely remember. A girl I fell in love with, but now slipped from my memory. But still, I feel she is still close to me. Very close." And with that, he left. For some unknown reason, the words left a tingling in my heart. _Who did he mean? Did the "slipped from his memory" part have something to do with the bad chara?_ Ikuto stepped off the stage, him shoulder brushing me as he passed. As he walked by, he gave me a smile.

"...Heart Key! Singing Angel with a Shotgun!" The announcer was saying. The crowd roared. I straightened my dress and stepped onto the stage, my friends following. The crowd screamed even more as the backdrop changed to what looked like it was once a magnificent city.

I smiled at the audience, then nodded to my band mates.

Utau started the song, repeating the title several times. Yaya sang the "oh, yeahs." I sang all the way to the word "trigger," and then Rima did her solo up to "a soldier I will be," and we all joined in for the chorus.

Yaya sang after the chorus, up to "dreamer," and Nadeshiko continued the song up to the chorus. We all sang the chorus several times.

Utau sang the "Ohs," and Yaya sang the "oh, yeahs." Rima repeated the name of the song, up until Nadeshiko's verse. Nadeshiko sang the chorus again, in a low voice. I sang the chorus again after her.

The last verses were sang by Rima. We ended the song with our heads bowed. The audience screamed and whistled. I smiled and walked to the front of the stage, microphone in hand.

"Thank you, everyone! Remember: Fight for your love!" The girls in the audience screamed and we smiled, then exited the stage.

Again, _Ikuto _was waiting for me.

"Nice performance," He said.

"Um, yeah... thanks..." I said.

"Hey, do I know you? Like, personally?" He asked.

"...?"

"As in, without the wig," He repeated.

"N-no! Of course not! Hehe!" I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Why'd you ask a question like that?"

"It's just..." He glanced at me. "It feels like I know you. Really well..." I was panicking inside. I nodded, saying "that's nice," and rushed out. He stared after me, confused. _If Ikuto still remembers me, that would be the me right now, right?_ I didn't know where this was headed. _I've got it! I just got to change my attitude and appearance at school -not like an extreme makeover, but something nicer- and Ikuto will forget about me, right?_

After the performance, I told this to my friends, and they reluctantly agreed.

"Okay... I get what you mean. Then how about you guys meet me at my house after school -oh, wait! Did I ever tell you I was moving in to a dorm?" Utau asked.

"Eeeeh!?" We said. "A dorm!?"

"Yeah! So tomorrow before school meet me at my dorm and I'll get you guys looking good!" Utau said, giving us directions to her dorm. Then we congratulated each other about our performance and were all about to leave for home when Rima grabbed the end of Utau's and my shirt.

"Utau... You moved into a dorm?" Rima asked.

"Y-yeah...?" Utau said, getting a little nervous.

"Then, I've decided. Do you have any dorm partners, yet?"

"These other random people, I think..."

"Then I've got it." Rima looked at us with a determined look on her face. "My parents won't have to fuss over me and control my freedom anymore if I move to a dorm."

"A dorm? You, too?" I asked her.

"Yes," She stated. "And you are coming, too."

"What!? Me!?"

"We should be able to get the applications in today and move in tomorrow," Rima mused, then turned to me. "Call your parents and tell them about it."

When I didn't move, she rolled her eyes, took my cell phone, and called my parents, explaining to them about the situation. I waited for my dad's voice to started wailing over the other end of the line...but it didn't. Instead, my parents squealed, saying that "their Amu is turning independent." They told me they just put a bunch of money into my bank account, so that should cover it. Then my mother said that she was going to pack my belongings that second, and they hung up.

"That was...unexpected..." Utau commented.

"Yeah..." I said. "So... where moving in?"

"I guess," Rima said, smiling at me.

Suddenly, I turned deaf.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" Someone screamed, then tackled us.

"YAYA!?" We yelped.

"I was going to beg my parents to not make me move into a dorm, but you guys all agreed!" Yaya wailed.

"Yaya, it'll be fine! That way, we'll all be together, right?" Another voice said.

"Nadeshiko, you, too?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"Then it's decided. We are all dorm buddies!" Utau said that rare hyper tone she has when she's extremely excited. I still don't understand how one decision of changing our attitude and appearance caused all this.

Suddenly, a limo screeched to a halt next to us.

Nadeshiko walked over. A man came out and opened the trunk, revealing many cardboard boxes.

"Already?" Nadeshiko asked. The man nodded.

"She's already moving in!?" I yelped.

"Yep! Oh, there's my stuff." Utau ran to the limo, picking up a few boxes. "Mrs. Fujisaki helped me bring these over. Yaya, come get yours!" Pouting, Yaya rushed to the limo.

"Yaya, too!? How'd this happen!? And, more importantly, how did I not know about this!?" I asked exasperatedly.

Suddenly, another car stopped beside the limo.

"Mama and Papa!? And Ami!?" I screeched.

"Amu-chan! We got everything packed for you!" Midori and Tsumugu called, Ami cheering them on. I shook my head, not believing how a single day can be so crazy. "And Rima-chan! Here are your things!"

"Rima!?" I looked at her, exasperated. She shrugged.

"I asked your parents on the phone," she explained, retrieving her boxes. I shook my head, once again not believing about the craziness just one day can contain. (**A/N: So random!)**

"Amu-chan!"

"Coming!" I yelled, running to the car.

XXXXXXXX

"Done!" I smiled at the result of cleaning my dorm. The door swung open. "Utau, I finished the look for our dorm-" The blue-haired boy standing in the doorway with a towel around his neck wasn't Utau, or Yaya, or Rima, or Nade.

"I-I-I-I-IKUTO!?" I screeched.

"My _ear_!" He hissed, then smiled. "And you called me Ikuto."

"S-sorry... But... TSUKIYOMI!? What are you doing here?"

"No, the question is: what are _you _doing in _my _dorm?"

"_Your _dorm!?"

"Yes, _my _dorm!?"

"What the heck!? It's _my _dorm!" I showed the dense idiot the dorm room sheet. He rubbed his head.

"Strange, because I have the _exact same thing!" _He showed his copy to me.

XXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I didn't know you were such close friends," Kukai said, rushing into the room and throwing himself on a bed.

"KUKAI!?" A girl's voice screeched.

"Utau!" I exclaimed. "_Tsukiyomi_ said that this is _his _dorm."

"And mine!" Kukai protested.

"Shut up!" Utau barked at him, then turned back to me. "You sure? Absolutely positive?" I nodded.

"Souma! Dorm sheet!" Utau snapped. Kukai took out a sheet of paper. Utau snatched it and read it, then threw it on the ground and dragged me out the door.

"It's correct," she said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"The lady said we can't switch rooms or move out until the next semester, so..."

"So?"

"So we'll have to bear with it," Utau said with a grim face. I was horrified.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rima's POV

"Why is _he _here!?" I demanded, pointing to the surprised purple-haired bastard typing on a bed in _my _dorm.

"Rima?" He asked.

"I decided to visit my dorm and _he _was in there," I told the office lady I had dragged to the dorm.

"Sorry hon, but no can do. That was the only dorm left. And remember: You can't switch rooms or move out until the next semester. Good luck!" She left.

Furious, I sat down on a bed, my arms crossed.

"RIMA-CHI!" Yaya bounded in through the door. Her smile faltered when she saw the bastard. "Um... Rima? Why is-"

"I was informed that Yuiki Yaya and Mashiro Rima have moved in to the dorm I share with Souma Kukai. It seems my suspicions were confirmed." Kairi leaned against the doorframe.

"Kairi!? Why is Mr. Smarty Math Tutor slash Candy Companion here?" Yaya asked. My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me-" I stormed out of the dorm before finishing my sentence.


	12. Changes and Surprises

Amu's POV

I was asleep dreaming about random things when I felt something poke my head. I swiped it away with my hand groggily, then fell back asleep. The thing poked me again, and I slapped it. When it poked me YET AGAIN, I got up and punched…something more solid. My eyes snapped open and I saw Ikuto standing there with a completely bored expression.

"Ow."

"I-I-I-IKUTO!?"

"No need to scream, this is our dorm."

I took in my surroundings, suddenly remembering yesterday's events.

"Amu! We're going to be late for school!" Utau yelled at me. I looked at her, who was already in her uniform.

"C-coming!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Amu-chan! How was your first night in your dorm?" Nade strolled over.

"…horrible…"

"Oh, come on! At least you didn't have to sleep above Mr. I'm So Sparkly I Could Rule the World!"

"I'm not sparkly!" Tadase protested from behind us.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Not Sparkly," Nade smiled.

Then I spotted a familiar mini waterfall of wavy blonde hair.

"Rima!" I called.

She turned.

"How was your dorm?"

"…" Rima gave me a death glare, telling me to shut up.

"Kairi-tan and Nagi-tan are in there, too," Yaya sighed next to Rima.

"Seems like we're not the only ones with bad luck, eh, Amu?" Utau asked.

"Yep," I replied. Then, I felt someone tap my hand three times. I turned and saw Nade nod. I tapped Utau on the hand three times. She glanced at me and I nodded. She tapped Yaya, who tapped Rima. We all nodded at each other.

"So… Tadase?" I asked casually.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think about joining the basketball team? You know, the one that meets today after school?"

He looked at me, confused.

"Well, I'm not really interested," He replied slowly.

"Really?" Utau joined in. And let me tell you, she was a really good actress. "I saw you play and you're pretty good."

"You think?" Tadase asked.

"Sure," Nade replied. She was pretty good as well.

"I guess I might try out, then…" Tadase said. Score!

"The tryouts are today after school," I said helpfully.

"Thanks, Hinamori-san," He said, and went to talk to Kairi.

"Yes!" I said.

"We got him, alright," Utau said.

"So… right after school at my dorm number 405?"

"Yep."

Tadase's POV

I headed over to Kairi after I waved to the girls.

"Did you see that?" I asked him.

"I did," He said, adjusting his glasses.

"They're definitely on to something…" I said.

"Why don't you go try out in case they check and I will… take some notes on their behavior," Kairi asked, glancing casually at girls.

"Sure," I said.

XXXXXXXX

Amu's POV

We were all sitting on Nade's top bunk waiting for Utau.

"Guys, sorry I'm late!" Utau burst in.

"Geez, what took you to long?" Rima asked.

Utau gulped.

"Kukai…"

"Okay, now let's get to the point. What song should we sing?" Nade asked.

"Why are you guys all looking at me?"

Utau cleared her throat and we turned to her.

"How 'bout-"

The dorm room door swung open, revealing Kairi. I held down a gasp. _Had he heard everything?_

_"_Tadase wanted me to get his towel for him for after the basketball tryout. He said he got in," Kairi said smoothly. "So...why are all you girls in here? Emergency meeting?"

"Um..." I gulped, wiping my sweaty palms.

"No, just some girl time _you interrupted."_ Utau glared. Kairi remained calm, walking to Tadase's backpack and taking out a small towel.

"Well, I apologize for intruding, then. I'll be taking my leave." He closed the door behind him and we sighed in relief.

"What I was going to say was... what about singing songs of different languages? Like K-pop, or J-pop?" Utau said.

"That's a good idea... Let's do it!"

"Ever heard of... Vocaloid?"

"OHMYGOSHILOVETHEM!" Yaya squealed.

"They are sooo good!" I said. Just then an announcement was made to the school.

"All bands performing in the Battle of the Bands, please report to the front office."

We looked at each other.

"Wigs," We said at the same time, then put on random wigs and clothes.

We left the room and headed to the office, avoiding fans. We quickly turned the corner and rushed into the office.

Ikuto's POV

I was lounging in the dorm when the announcement was made:

"All bands performing in the Battle of the Bands, please report to the front office."

I raised an eyebrow, then got up to meet the others. Kairi was outside the door, and Kukai and Tadase were with him, still in their basketball uniform. Nagi was just arriving.

"I wonder what that was about?" Tadase said as we headed towards the office. When we got there, 'Heart Key' was already there. They glared at us. _What did we ever do to them?  
_The judges of the contest came in the room and greeted each band, then started talking.

"Now, we understand this may be sudden and surprising, but the rules of the next round have been tweaked a bit, as well as the prize."

I raised an eyebrow.

"In the next round," They continued. "Each band has to partner up with another one, and each band has to have a set of five duets per performance. Each band still has to sing a group song by themselves, though."

We all gasped. I looked at 'Heart Key', who all looked horrified.

"However, the prize will be exceptionally big. Your band will be professional and famous if you win. A great deal of money will also be offered. Now, please choose your team."

In a frenzy, all the girl bands had crowded around our band, while all the boy bands were surrounding 'Heart Key', who looked disgusted. The judges noticed our discomfort, and hesitantly said:

"'Midnight Moon' will be paired up with 'Heart Key.'"

"WHAT!?" 'Heart Key' yelled.

"It would be difficult anyway else."

The crowds around us left, and we walked towards 'Heart Key.'

"So, I guess we're a team?" I asked them.

They glared back. The judges cleared their throats.

"Now that every band has paired up, one of us will escort you to the sound-proof practice rooms. You cannot let any other band hear your work."

The judges separated, and one approached us.

"This way," she said, and led us to a big room with microphones, guitars, and drum sets. "You'll have to use these guitars for practice today." And she left.

"I think we should 'audition' to see who's voice fits who," Tadase suggested.

Amu's POV

"I think we should 'audition' to see who's voice fits who," Tadase suggested.

"Then let's get on with it," Utau sighed. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Kukai yelled. Utau rolled her eyes.

"So the rest will judge?" I asked.

"Yep," Nagi said.

"Go ahead, Kukai," Kairi said.

Kukai went up to the mic and started singing Fireflies by Owl City (A/N: Sorry if you don't like the songs...).

We watched him until he finished, and the boys clapped him on the back.

"And I want Krystal to go next," He said, grinning.

"What!? Who said you could choose!?" Utau yelled.

"Or are you scared?" Kukai smirked.

"Ugh! Fine!" Utau stormed to the mic. She thought for a moment before singing Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka. When she finished, we clapped and praised her, but she was still mad.

Next up was Nagi, who sang After Love by F. , followed by Rima singing Beautiful Wish by Sierra.

Yaya sang Pon Pon Pon, while Nade sang Daughter of White by Yowane Haku (A/N: Sorry...couldn't think of anything else...).

My turn came and I sang Legend of Mermaid by Luchia (-_-')

Ikuto sang Lies by Big Bang (A/N: I know it's a band, but I couldn't think of anything better...) and Tadase sang Prisoner by Kagamine Len.

Lastly, Kairi chose to sing Senbon Zakura by Kamui Gakupo.

In the end, we all gathered up.

"Okay, so who do you think should be partners with the annoying Kukai?" Utau asked first.

"You," we all replied at the same time.

"WHAT THE HECK!" She tackled Kukai, saying, "YOU TRICKED THEM, DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Uh...she'll (possibly) get over it... So... what about Nagi?" I asked.

"Alice," we chorused again. Rima gave us a death glare and we all shrunk.

"Lily?"

"Kairi." Yaya was unaffected.

"What about Tadase?"

"...Nade?" She shrugged.

"And Ikuto?" I asked.

"You," He said.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, stomping on his foot.

"Ow."

"Who do you think, people!?" They all shrank.

"Y-y-y-y-ou...?"

"WHAT!?"

After we had all gotten over it, we decided to choose songs:

'Midnight Moon' would sing Face by Nu'est first, then the duets would begin.

Kukai and Utau would sing Bad Apple (english cover by Ashe and rockleeist), followed by Rima and Nagi singing Kokoro x Kiseki by Kagamine Rin and Len.

Nade and Tadase would then sing Dear -Remix-Edition- by Kiro & K*chan (iKawaiiAishiteru) (cover).

Kairi and Yaya would sing The Wolf that Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood by Kagamine Rin and Len (A/N: 'Cause they rock!), and Ikuto and I would sing (A/N: Help! Still undecided )

Lastly, 'Heart Key' will end the performance by singing Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku (A/N: Might be changed).


End file.
